


their dance

by JLMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLMay/pseuds/JLMay
Summary: Hermione and Draco had shared their dance which no one else knows.





	their dance

**Author's Note:**

> characters and universe are belong to JK Rowling.

Hermione walked through the corridor to the unused storage room in the fifth floor fifteen minutes to lunchtime. Her feet never fail her to methodically pass the route she always used. Same place, same time, every week. She knocked the door twice, a code they might say. Just like every day knock, yet known to them as an ‘are you there yet’.

As the door opened, a hand grabbed and pulled her in. In no time, a figure pushed her to the door closing it.

Malfoy.

Who thought that they would ever share a passionate kiss at the Yule Ball at fourth year, the one that started it all?

She clung her hands around his shoulders as he raised her A-line dress. She let him rid of her knickers then touched her clit. She moaned. She had been wet since morning when she met him at the lift. She was burned by anticipation and longed for his touch. She roamed her hand lower to unbuckle his belt and opened his zip. He was hard, because just like her, he had a difficult time to hide his apparent boner since they met this morning. He moaned when she reached underneath his boxer to release his hard cock. She raised her hip with one leg around his waist as she stroked his manhood and put it in front of her entrance.

They didn’t need further encouragement. They only have half an hour to use each other for their pleasure. So he pushed his cock in one powerful thrust into her warmth. They screamed in unison. He pounded hard in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She put her other leg around his waist as she could no longer support herself. She arched her back when he thrust deeper. Her nipples were hard to the friction her work dress gave.

It was their dance, after all. Both know how to take something from the other while giving at the same time. It was too important for them. The talking had been lessening overtime, yet the sex never been less passionate. She needed him to make her feel wanted. He needed her to make him feel worth.

She reached the point to never find any other wizard as he set a too-high-bar that no one even reached his level, let alone exceeding it. It was a win-win for her that she didn’t need to maintain a full fledge relationship. He too, felt at least it was something he could control. 

They were not friends that she was not on the guest list of his wedding next week. But this moment had sealed it. It was like an unspoken agreement that they would still have their dance after his wedding. It was too important for them.

Their first dance was on one of the Hogwarts's train compartments. She made a subtle gesture for him to follow her by staring at him for a good two minutes after they had their first banter of 6th year. They kissed each other right after he entered the compartment. The kiss was more passionate than what they shared at the Yule Ball as it was fuel with hatred, anger, and desperation. She straddled him and rubbed herself onto him. Being virgin, both were overwhelmed to the new sensation. It was not the best sex, but it was something beyond they’d ever imagine.

They had their dance again long after that. They shared the same floor at the Ministry. Both never talk outside Ministerial meetings, not even when they were on the same room at functions. The first week Draco officially worked at the Ministry, though, they seem had no difficulty to be in each other’s arms again. She was frustrated with her works and need a release. She sent an office note stating her proposed time and place. He clearly interested as he entered the storage room not long after her. He wanted to feel like man again, to be in control of his life. He was engaged after his graduation to a witch of his parent’s choice. That time, he was still furious to his father that his choice of career was taken by him too. He never wanted to be Ministry official, but his father deemed it necessary. He slammed his cock into her hard and fast. He took her very rough that she got bruises after. It was what she wanted, apparently, as she met his thrust with equal force. They screamed in unison as they reached their climax together. That was not their best sex either, but they felt full and relief. 

They’ve shared their dance for two years now. Same place, same time, every week. Thursday was the day they chose. Thursday was the most stressful for them. Five minutes before lunchtime, they always met at their storage room to be with each other. Two knocks. For her, no one knew her body like him. He knew when to thrust his cock slow and deep or hard and fast, when to swirl his hip, when to rub her clit, when to suck her nipples. He knew when she wanted it rushed, or when she wanted to slow down a bit. He understood her body needs even better than she knew herself. On his birthday or when he got promoted, he’d let himself touched and enjoy her more as a birthday present. On those occasions, he usually buried his tongue in her instead. He loved her taste. He loved the feeling when he licked her clit while fingering her. He loved the feeling when she got all whimpered when his tongue lavished and sucked her core milking her while she rode her orgasm. He loved to see a witch as powerful as her defeated by her lust and clouded in pleasure by him. He felt like a man again. She too, would let him have her knickers on her birthday. She would be on top, straddling him. She loved to see him groaned when she ground him deep. She loved to see him longed to squeeze her bouncing breasts. She loved to see him struggle to pick up his pace but failing as he rolled his head backward in pleasure when she clenched him. She loved to see him inhale her scent. She loved to see him put her knickers into his pocket. She felt like she was the sexiest witch.

Today was no different to their usual dance. His hands were on her waist guiding her to their rhythm. Her hands were on his shoulder reaching his head. Their eye contact was unwavering. They stare at each other as they met in each thrust. It was a silent plea to never let go, and met with the other’s agreement. It was too important for them.

As their breath become shallower, their rhythm got faster. They were sweating and panting. The room clouded with the smell of their sex and the sound of their flesh slammed against each other. One. Two. Three. Four. Her toes curled and her back arched as she reached her climax. Her head slammed the door hard but she didn’t care. She instead rode her orgasm which brought him into his. He grunted as he stroke his final thrust, filling her with his seed. They remained at their place, hugged each other.

It was not their last dance that was for sure. He made a point by giving her an office note requiring her presence for this once to indicate if she was still interested after. For her, it was not a difficult decision.

It was too important for them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at smutty lemony. looking forward for your responds. if positive, then I might write something more smutty in future works. thanks!


End file.
